The Bloodsoaked Butterfly
by thefirstespada
Summary: Konan's interactions with the various men of the Akatsuki some interactions are more pleseant than others leading to the conclusion that gives the title justice Rated M for various reasons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood Soaked Butterfly**

"**Konan was the only female in the Akatsuki and was the desire of many of the men sometimes the affections got to great there are many tales of obsession involving Konan and some are greater than others lets begin with one that took place a month ago"**

Konan sat quietly on a sofa and read a book next to her also reading a book was Itachi Tobi was in the room as well but he was sleeping on the floor on few occasions he would mumble something about him being a good boy eventually Konan grew tired and she yawned she put her book down and realized that the couch she was on was huge she could go to sleep here and not disturb Itachi she let herself fall onto the couch and was soon in a deep sleep.

Itachi looked down at the female with great interest normally Itachi wouldn't even attempt to speak to her but there was something about her sleeping she looked so innocent so harmless so vulnerable he inched his way closer to her he lifted her head and put it on his lap Itachi couldn't lie to himself he was interested in her he began to play with her hair it felt so soft between his fingers as he ran them through her hair he looked at her facial features and he adored them.

He rubbed his finger on her cheek she was soft she felt fragile under his touch she was an angel he had a sleeping angel on is lap he gently lifter her head and let it fall back onto the couch she was slightly affected by this she began to uncomfortably move around Itachi decided to calm her down he met her face to face then he gently place a kiss on her lips he pulled back when he saw that she was awakening she looked up at him "hello Itachi" "hello Konan" Konan got up "sorry I got in your way" "don't worry you didn't"

Konan walked out of the room and headed towards her own Itachi watched her depart then he heard a familiar voice "well actually Itachi she did get in your way" Itachi turned to a masked man he had forgotten Tobi was still in the room, Tobi walked over to Itachi and put his arm around him "you cant get attached Itachi your time is running out or did you forget that huh" Itachi looked away and coldly said "no, Madara I haven't forgotten" Madara patted his back "good see you later" Madara vanished out of the room.

Itachi stared at Konan's door and walked towards it he put his ear to the door and heard her snoring softly he walked into the room and using all of his ninja skills to get beside her bed "just one last kiss my angel" Itachi leaned towards Konan and planted a kiss on her and to his surprise his kiss was returned he opened his scarlet eyes and looked into her blue ones "hello Itachi" Itachi stared at her "Konan I'm sorry" Konan put her hand on his cheek "no Itachi don't be sorry" Itachi made his way to the exit "goodbye Konan you may never speak to me again, I'm sorry"

Itachi left the room and closed the door then he heard a clapping noise he looked to his left and saw Tobi clapping his hands "good Itachi, leave it to Itachi to give a tearful goodbye but either way you cut off ties with her just like you've done to all of the people that you love" Itachi looked at Madara with an intent to kill "did you forget that you have caused all of my goodbyes" Madara thought for a minute "oh yeah ha, ha, ha your right, but you know Itachi she's pretty cute maybe I'll drop in and" a blade was immediately pointed at Madara's eye "geez relax I was just playing" Madara took three steps back "or was I" he then vanished using his great speed Itachi looked down and a single tear fell "goodbye butterfly"

**End of Itachi's**

**Next is Kisame's **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Soaked Butterfly 2**

That night Konan wondered about what Itachi meant about him being sorry she hardly got any sleep that morning she woke up brushed her teeth did her hair put in her flower and went to get some breakfast, when she arrived she saw Itachi on the table reading some sort of scroll she tried to approach him but as soon as he sensed her he got up and left the kitchen in a really quick pace almost like he was trying to avoid her she felt awful tears began coming down her eyes and she ran to the bathroom she attempted to open it but it was locked.

She banged on it desperately until someone answered "hang on my teeth are hard to brush" she banged on it some more then there was a spitting noise and the sound of running water then the door opened and out came Kisame, Konan ran past him and began to wipe her tears and wash her face Kisame approached her quietly and kindly asked "Konan what's wrong?" She whimpered and said "nothing is wrong with me okay just leave me alone."

"Konan please tell me what's wrong" when Konan was done drying her tears she finally spoke "Itachi made me think he loved me but now he's just ignoring me he wont even make eye contact Kisame embraced Konan from behind held her softly she felt fragile to him "Konan you have to understand that Itachi is very complicated he doesn't want to get to attached to anyone it always reminds him of his clan his family and friends" Konan looked up at Kisame "is that true?"

"Of course he just doesn't want to hurt you like he's hurt all of his other loved ones I promise you that no please stop crying and smile you look more beautiful when you smile" Konan gave Kisame the biggest smile she could before she hugged him "thank you Kisame" she then walked back to the kitchen "oh how sweet Kisame trying to make Konan feel better" Kisame looked back "Tobi what are you doing here" Tobi stepped up close to Kisame "just observing and to tell you something"

Tobi then lifted Kisame off of his feet by his neck and began to strangle him "stay away from Konan from now on do you understand me" Kisame was gasping trying to get air "you bastard you caused Itachi to do what he did didn't you" Tobi tightened his grip "of course I did and now I'm doing the same to you heed my warning Kisame you do not know the pain that I can bring you" Tobi then released Kisame and looked at him with his Sharingan and showed him the pain that he was speaking of.

Kisame was left on the floor in a state of shock Tobi left the bathroom and closed the door he then headed to the kitchen where he got a quick look at Konan before he left through the other door Konan didn't' really bother to look at him she was deep inside her own thought to really know what was happening around her, after she finished breakfast she headed to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V she watched it for a while then she felt a presence behind her."

She turned around quickly and was face to face with a masked man "hello Konan" Konan looked surprised "hello Tobi, what do you want" Tobi jumped over the couch and onto the cushions at Konan's feet he then crawled up on her "Tobi just here to deliver a message from Deidara senpai he wants you to meet him at his room for some special training" Konan was about to get up but Tobi was still on top of her "could you give Tobi a kiss before you leave pretty Konan, Konan then kissed Tobi on his masked and he got off of her

As she walked away she heard Tobi calling "thank you pretty Konan thank you very much" Konan didn't really know what to make of that I guess it was just Tobi being Tobi she arrived to Deidara's room and entered it with caution there's no telling what special training could mean.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Deidara's chapter**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Soaked Butterfly 3**

Konan walked only a few steps to get to Deidara's room she quietly opened the door and found Deidara just throwing a ball of his clay up in the air and catching it seeming pretty bored, but after she gentle knocked on the door frame he looked up rather excited he immediately ran to her and pulled her over to his bed then after making sure she was listening "Konan from one artist to another please help me get back my creative juices, I mean a bird or a bug is all I have I need variety you know what I mean."

Konan took a while to take everything that he had just said in but she eventually understood him and gladly decided to help him. She took out several sheets of paper and began to show him a few designs a dragon, a monkey, and a spider. Deidara looked at the designs and tried to replicate them with his clay but the ended up looking terrible compared to Konan's flawless design, she made it look so easy her art put his to shame and yet he didn't hate her.

His thoughts were disrupted by her she placed her hands on his and began to guide him through all of the movements in creating his art her hands were soft but they were strong at the same time her skills put his to shame he accepted it because he loved her, he then noticed she let go of his hands he looked at the finished work it was beautiful a small butterfly made with the greatest of detail, the sculpture reminded him of her she was fragile but had strong wings that allowed her to take flight.

"Thank you Konan" Konan smiled and closed her eyes, then she felt lips pressing against hers she opened her eyes and saw Deidara she tried to back away but he held her close he eventually let go when he noticed she was putting up a fight, "I'm so sorry Konan it just came out of no where and your just so beautiful" Konan got up from the bed "it's fine Deidara just don't do that without my consent okay practice your art okay" Deidara looked up at her and in a happy/sad face said "okay"

Konan left the room and without even noticing Tobi zoomed right past her into Deidara's room, Tobi stood at Deidara's door looking at him silently waiting for Konan to leave "what is it Tobi" Tobi then slowly walked to Deidara and got face to face with him "Tobi what are you doing?" Tobi then lifted his mask allowing Deidara to stare at his Sharingan, the Sharingan began to spin hypnotizing Deidara "Deidara you will not accept Konan's art style your art is the only true art you hate Konan and you will never acknowledge her do you understand" "yes, yes I do"

Tobi then continued "and you will forget this ever happened you will go to sleep and when you wake up do as I have told you to do" "yes" Deidara then let himself fall flat on his bed, Tobi put his mask back on a walked out of the room everything was coming together there were only a few men left that he would have to deal with, Tobi then passed by a room and noticed Sasori talking with Konan "hmm it appears that I have found my next target this is getting better all the time."

Konan ended her conversation with Sasori and left the room to go to hers, Tobi took his chance he quickly took a seat next to Sasori and began a random conversation with him "so Sasori do you think Konan is interesting" Sasori answered the question while fixing a blade from his puppet arm "yeah she's pretty" Tobi looked at him "pretty what?" Sasori looked back at him "just pretty you know she's pretty" Tobi laid back on the couch "oh that's what you meant ha-ha" Tobi immediately rushed forward grabbed the blade and put it over Sasori's heart.

"Listen to me Sasori stay away from Konan okay I swear I will if you don't do you understand me" Sasori was shocked "okay I'll stay away" Tobi smiled from behind the mask and happily said "good" and he walked away towards his own room until he heard a cocky voice screaming vulgarities Tobi silently said to himself "Hidan"

**End of Chapter **

**Hidan Coming Next**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Soaked Butterfly 4**

**In Hidan/Kakuzu's Room**

Hidan was yelling out obscenities about Konan which went something like this "hey Kakuzu do you think Konan is hot or what" Kakuzu who was counting his money flatly said "no" Hidan sneered loudly, "tch yeah right you fucking faggot me on the other hand would fuck that bitch so hard she'll be begging me to stop and if she cuts me while I'm fucking her pussy it'll be a bonus I'll cum even faster" Kakuzu stopped counting and he looked over at Hidan with a very disgusted look on his face "your sick."

Hidan looked at him "oh sorry how would you do it watch her rub money all over her tits while you jack off to it, I bet you that's what you'll do if you could have sex with her" Kakuzu looked back at him "what makes you think she'll even fall for a fucking zealot like you" Hidan smiled and said, "cause I'm a fucking sexy beast that's why" the two men were then interrupted by a masked man entering the room after hearing their conversation.

"Hello Hidan san Kakuzu san how are you guys doing, okay I hope" Kakuzu answered with a "yes" but Hidan being the loud mouth he is yelled at him telling him to "go fuck yourself" Tobi chuckled in a completely different voice than he usually had, and was preparing to remove his mask until a giant flat piece of metal crushed him into the ground and then stabbed him in the back. Hidan and Kakuzu turned to see who was responsible it was Sasori inside of his Hiruko puppet.

Hidan yelled out "why the fuck did you do that" Sasori yelled at him back "just tie him to that chair over there Hidan and Kakuzu close and lock the door, we're going to have a little chat with Tobi" the two Akatsuki obeyed Sasori's orders and completed their task, Hidan then slapped Tobi to make him wake up "what is the meaning of this" Tobi asked, Hidan then answered with "we'll ask the questions" Sasori pushed Hidan out of the way with his tail "who are you Tobi, who are you under that mask"

"Hm ha-ha- Ahahahaha, you can not comprehend who I am under this mask with the exception of Kakuzu you are all jus mere kids compared to me" Sasori struck his mask with his tail, the mask began to crumble "lets see who you really are" the mask then completely fell apart and revealed a dark menacing figure, his face was frightening and his eyes blood red he appeared to be somewhat old even though he can talk like a young man "behold you have now seen my true face, the face that I hid away from the world or almost one hundred years the face of Madara Uchiha."

Hidan was somewhat shocked, Sasori remained emotionless, and Kakuzu seemed confused then he spoke "you are Madara Uchiha, in my youth I spent a lot of time trying to track you down because of the immensely large bounty on your head but I was always miles away but now it looks like I can finally collect" Kakuzu walked towards the bound Madara, until Sasori stopped him and said "just let him talk I want to know his plans after words you can do whatever you want with him, okay."

Kakuzu stepped back and Sasori asked Madara what he plans to accomplish by keeping people away from Konan "oh it's no big plan I just want to make sure that Konan doesn't get attached to any of you lower members, you see when the time comes and we put our big plan into action we want to make sure Konan is loyal to us and only us so we must cut her ties off with the rest of the Akatsuki and keep her with three" Sasori stepped closer "who are the three?" "Why it's me Pein and Zetsu of course."

"That's it you want to keep her all to yourselves so she won't feel sad when we all get killed in the name of your obsessions that's sick" Madara looked at him very seriously wiping away his own sneer, "Sasori you say that likes it's a bad thing" Sasori then looked at Madara who motioned him with his head to come closer. Sasori approached him with caution Madara then whispered "let me go" Sasori chuckled "no" "fine have it your way" and in that very instant Madara became intangible and slipped out of the bindings.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Soaked Butterfly 5**

Sasori immediately launched his tail toward Madara who merely batted it away like it was nothing, then teleported behind Sasori and in an instant Sasori's Hiruko shattered exposing the puppeteer, Sasori looked back and prepared to stab Madara with a poison tipped blade put the blade just seemed to pass right through him Hidan raised his scythe "time to die bitch" Madara blocked the blade with his arm then knocked it away and ran to Hidan, Madara grabbed his head and slammed it through the wall knocking Hidan out.

Kakuzu then ensnared Madara in his wires and began to squeeze the life out of him while he tried to take his heart but soon after Kakuzu became ignited in the flames of Amaterasu, Kakuzu let go of Madara as the fires consumed him he used water jutsu to try and put out the flames but it was to no avail the flames wouldn't die down. Kakuzu eventually fell to the ground and it was then Madara put out the flames, he then turned to Sasori who stood by himself.

"Well Sasori it seems you're the only one left, before you lose I just have to ask why? Why fight it do you think you can stop it huh? Do you fight for her freedom or do you want to know the truth behind this group is it for you peace or are you fighting for her love, even a machine like you is still human so you must know you cant beat me you can't win!" Sasori summoned a sword "cause I have to" Sasori then fired a smoke bomb shrouded him in poisonous gas.

Madara then felt a sharp object stabbing him over the heart Sasori held the blade dripping in poison "got you oh and remember this when you go to hell stay away from Kona-," Madara's arm then shot into Sasori's heart container causing some of Sasori's blood to drip "how that poison should have paralyzed you" "It's called an illusion" Sasori looked back at the blade and saw that he never held it, it disappeared from his hand "how?" Sasori then collapsed on the ground because of his wound.

After words Madara dragged the three men into a pile and was prepared to ignite them all until he himself was hit by an Amaterasu and fell back over the bed and collapse on the ground as the fires continued to consume him, after a while he stopped moving until he rose from the fire not a single burn mark on his clothing "Itachi, you dare attack me" Itachi looked at Madara as he drew his sword and prepared for an attack "I wont let you alienate Konan Madara prepare to die."

**In Konan's Room**

Konan laid on her bed, her covers were just under her chest so they exposed her breasts she was sound asleep not aware of the figure that stood in the corner of the room watching her every move every time she turned he stared at her breast when ever they moved was a sign that she was still breathing, he then began to walk to her bed and stood over her he stared at her lips he wanted to place his on hers so badly but he stopped himself because he knew she would wake up.

The figure then thought of something it really didn't matter it was going to happen, the figure then walked to the foot of her bed and got down on his knees he remove the covers slightly and began to gently suck on her toes eventually moving up he laid over her she woke up and attempted to scream until he place his mouth over hers he then removed his lips from her "calm down everything will be made clear soon Konan" "Zetsu why are you doing this" "I told you it will be made clear soon."

Zetsu then got off of Konan and sat on her bed next to her "look at you Konan so beautiful so innocent it makes us both sad that we'll have to do this" Konan shook and said "we" "yes the other person isn't here yet" "who is it, is it Pein" "no Pein didn't want a single part in this no it's the true founder" Konan's eyes shot wide open "he's still alive" Zetsu gently caressed her "it's okay Konan I promise I'll try and be gentle with you I can't make a promise for him though."

**With Madara and Itachi**

"So that's why you wanted me to stay away from her, you haven't changed a bit have you Madara" Madara was surprisingly silent as he drew his own sword, he then charged at Itachi in ridiculous speed Itachi countered the two ninja bounced around the room sometimes clashing swords with one another they eventually stopped and began to use fire jutsu against one another, Madara used giant fireballs while Itachi used small fire bullets.

They seemed to counter each other in almost every way possible until they both began to use Amaterasu the two pitch black flames fought with one another trying to push each other back Itachi gave his one last push and his fires consumed Madara's and then headed towards Madara himself until a second person came out of nowhere and absorbed the fires it was Zetsu "she's ready Madara" "excellent Zetsu let us go" Itachi moved in front of them "what makes you think I'll let you leave"

Zetsu then fired two thorns at Itachi's neck causing him to collapse, paralyzed by Zetsu's poison he lay helplessly while the two men walked past him "well Itachi it seems that you failed the poison shall wear off in about two hours but by then it'll be too late me and Zetsu will be done by then, your butterfly is going to be soaked in her own blood, but of course after this day she will belong only to us think about it we'll have our very own blood soaked butterfly."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Soaked Butterfly 6**

Madara and Zetsu appeared in Konan's room to find that she still sat on her bed she looked scared, Madara walked up to her and stroked her hair she looked away not wanting to look into his eyes. Madara became angered by this he then forced Konan down on the bed and began to grope her, she screamed but it will do her no good "calm down Konan we're going to have a little fun and after words you'll know your place in this organization."

Madara then turned to Zetsu "Zetsu come on lets do this" Madara searched the room Zetsu was gone "Zetsu where are you", Suddenly the door burst open and a cloaked figure ran at Madara and ran a blade across his chest cutting him deeply, Madara looked at the man angrily the man then swung the blade again "you'll never hit me again" but Madara was shocked as he got cut once more "what my space time jutsu, how?" The man then revealed himself it was Pein.

"Pein I see a chakra disrupting blade so that's how you cut me once again, but I have one question why?" Pein wiped his blade "I wont let you hurt Konan in any way" Madara was amused then he ran towards Pein, but Pein simply raised his hand "Shinra Tensei", Madara was immediately sent flying out the window and fell all the way to the bottom "Konan get dressed and come on" Konan rushed for her clothes "Pein how did you know" Pein helped her finding her cloths "Zetsu told me."

Zetsu then appeared out of the wall "Madara is getting up, but he's mortally wounded I guess his technique is what makes him so durable and Pein's blade made sure that he couldn't use any of them but the effects will wear off soon." The three Akatsuki ran out of Konan's room and were looking for all able body members they were finally going to revolt against Madara, they ran until a giant hole opened in the floor and they all fell through it.

Pein and Konan landed on the floor together but Zetsu fell and hit his head on a rail and began to bleed as he was knocked out cold. The unmasked, cut open, torn apart, and very angry Madara appeared in front of Pein and Konan "this is your final day Pein" Madara forced Pein onto his feet and began to punch his face into a bloody pulp and on some occasions he threw him into walls or various objects, he then grabbed Pein's chakra blade and stabbed him through the shoulder pinning him onto the wall.

Madara kneeled down in front of Pein he leaned in close and whispered "this is it Pein the day we've been waiting for first off you are no longer the leader of Akatsuki and Konan she isn't safe anymore she's pissed me off way too much so I'm going to fuck her, then I'm going to kill you, and then I'll kill your bitch." Madara then got a kunai stabbed into his shoulder and Konan was the one holding the blade, Madara turned around angrily and back hand slapped Konan.

"You fucking bitch, Madara removed the knife and began to cut apart Konan's cloths "your going to have a really bad time Konan but don't worry about me I'll really much enjoy this." Pein slowly removed the blade from his shoulder and struggled to get up "hey Madara fuck you" Pein then used Shinra Tensei to pull Madara off of Konan and impaled him through the eye with the chakra blade, Madara stood still Pein let the blade go and walked towards Konan.

Pein helped her up and embraced her tightly "it's over" Pein eyes suddenly opened wide he pushed Konan away just in time, because a second later an arm came bursting out of Pein's chest it was Madara's arm and in his hand was Pein's heart Madara then crushed it the blood from both wounds was splattered onto Konan she stood frozen in fear, Madara then tossed Pein aside and looked at Konan with killing intent. Suddenly Zetsu and his huge pair of jaws appeared from the ground.

The jaws opened up and closed on Madara the teeth impaled Madara in several places and also began to crush him, Madara extended his arm beginning to strangle Konan, as he crushed her neck Zetsu continued to crush and impale him, Madara's arm was eventually cut off of his body freeing Konan and causing Madara to bleed even more eventually Madara was entirely swallowed by Zetsu, now both Madara's blood and Pein's blade was dripping off Konan.

Konan looked at herself covered in blood then she looked at the dead Pein and Zetsu who had just eaten Madara, Zest then pulled Konan in close "everything is going to be okay, you're going to be alright" Konan began to cry her mind has been completely shattered even though Madara didn't get to see it, his plan saw it's end Konan was truly broken she had become a blood soaked butterfly.

**The End**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Sequel Coming Soon


End file.
